muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Stay (singel Miley Cyrus)
Stay - singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Miley Cyrus Tekst piosenki Well it's good to hear your voice I hope you're doing fine And if you ever wonder I'm lonely here tonight I'm lost here in this moment and time keeps slipping by And if I could have just one wish I'd have you by my side Oooh, oh I miss you Oooh, oh I need you And I love you more than I did before And if today I don't see your face Nothing's changed no one can take your place It gets harder everyday Say you love me more than you did before And I'm sorry it's this way But I'm coming home I'll be coming home And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay Well I try to live without you The tears fall from my eyes I'm alone and I feel empty God I'm torn apart inside I look up at the stars Hoping you're doing the same And somehow I feel closer and I can hear you say Oooh, oh I miss you Oooh, oh I need you And I love you more than I did before And if today I don't see your face Nothing's changed no one can take your place It gets harder everyday Say you love me more than you did before And I'm sorry that it's this way But I'm coming home I'll be coming home And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay Always Stay! I never wanna lose you And if I had to I would chose you So stay, please always stay You're the one that I hold onto Cause my heart would stop without you And I love you more than I did before And if today I don't see your face Nothing's changed no one can take your place It gets harder everyday Say you love me more than you did before And I'm sorry that it's this way But I'm coming home I'll be coming home And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay I'll always stay And love you more than I did before And I'm sorry that it's this way But I'm coming home I'll be coming home And if you ask I will stay, I will stay I will stay... Tłumaczenie tekstu Cóż, przyjemnie jest usłyszeć Twój głos, Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się dobrze I jeżeli kiedykolwiek byłeś ciekaw, dzisiejszej nocy jestem samotna Zagubiłam się w tym momencie, a czas płynie dalej I gdybym mogła mieć tylko jedno życzenie, Chciałabym Cię mieć przy moim boku Oooh oh, tęsknię za Tobą Oooh oh, potrzebuję Cię I kocham Cię bardziej niż przedtem, A nawet jeśli dziś nie zobaczę Twojej twarzy, Nic się nie zmieni, nikt nie może zająć Twojego miejsca, To staje się trudniejsze z każdym dniem Powiedz, że kochasz mnie bardziej niż wcześniej, I przykro mi, że to potoczyło się w ten sposób, Ale wracam do domu, wrócę do domu, A jeśli zapytasz mnie, czy zostanę, zostanę Cóż, próbuję żyć bez Ciebie, Łzy wypływają z moich oczu, Jestem sama i odczuwam pustkę, Boże, jestem rozdarta od środka Spoglądam na gwiazdy Z nadzieją, że czynisz to samo Czuję się jakoś bliżej i mogę usłyszeć, jak mówisz Ooo oh, tęsknię za Tobą Oooh oh, potrzebuję Cię I kocham Cię bardziej niż przedtem, A nawet jeśli dziś nie zobaczę Twojej twarzy, Nic się nie zmieni, nikt nie może zająć Twojego miejsca, To staje się trudniejsze z każdym dniem Powiedz, że kochasz mnie bardziej niż wcześniej, I przykro mi, że to potoczyło się w ten sposób, Ale wracam do domu, wrócę do domu, A jeśli zapytasz mnie, czy zostanę, zostanę Zawsze zostanę Nigdy nie chciałam Cię stracić, A gdybym musiała wybrać, wybrałabym Ciebie, Więc zostań, proszę, zostań na zawsze Jesteś jedynym, na którym mogę polegać, Bo bez Ciebie moje serce przestanie bić I kocham Cię bardziej niż przedtem, A nawet jeśli dziś nie zobaczę Twojej twarzy, Nic się nie zmieni, nikt nie może zająć Twojego miejsca, To staje się trudniejsze z każdym dniem Powiedz, że kochasz mnie bardziej niż wcześniej I przykro mi, że to potoczyło się w ten sposób Ale wracam do domu, wrócę do domu A jeśli zapytasz mnie, czy zostanę, Zostanę... Zostanę... Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Miley Cyrus